overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord II Episode 11
"Jaldabaoth" (ヤルダバオト Yarudabaoto) is the eleventh episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It will be broadcasted on March 20, 2018. Summary Demiurge gathers the Pleadies, Mare & Shalltear. Sebas, not part of the majority of the plan following the rescue of Tuare, leaves the room for them to discuss their mission for destroying Eight Fingers- for their gall at taking a servant of Ainz Ooal Gown. Demiurge has Entoma display a holographic image of an individual (likely Climb) that is off limits to all in the squadron- especially Shalltear, due to her bloodlust & habit of playing with her kills. Concluding his plan, Demiurge receives contact from Shadow Demon that an eighth base has been located, and sends Mare with Entoma to go there. Demiurge finalizes with failure is NOT an option. In the Royal Encampment, Climb applies a stealth coating to his Mythril Armor so as to move in the night. He gathers with other Squad Captains to hear Blue Rose review the overall plan for the raid. Gagran greets Climb & Brain- who says Gagaran wanted to make sure Climb was safe with him. Brain & Gagaran joke about, and she leaves a positive impression on Brain. Arriving at one of the designated hideouts, Lockmyer deactivates his invisibility to give a report: 5 members of Six Arms are inside, and a girl is in a cell held captive. Due to Six Arms being present, the group believe they should fall back, but stop as they see Sebas arriving. Both parties explain their situations and adjust the plan: Sebas will directly handle Six Arms focusing security to the front door, while Climb & Brain with their squad covertly infiltrate the stronghold. As Sebas enters the front gate, he is welcomed by four, not five, of the remaining Six Arms. Surrounded by Eight Fingers subordinates, and overhead are their rich patrons viewing tonight's entertainment. Sebas asks if Zero is up there, and when told yes, points for Solution to scout the balcony. Six Arms, misinterpreting this gesture, state it will do him no good as they will make him suffer, whereas Sebas counters that if they attack him at all once they may least 10 seconds. As they introduce themselves, Sebas is immediately angers by Davernoch's title of "Undead King" as he is an inferior Undead, and instantly blows his head off; following with decapitating Edström, and punching Peshurian's head clean off, and finally killing the frightened Malmvist. Causing a fright amidst the Eight Fingers subordinates, Solution relays to Sebas that Zero is not among the partons on the balcony, and Sebas gives himself another 10 seconds to get the answer out of the hencemen. All the while: Brain, Climb & Lockmyer infiltrate the stronghold with no issues, and reach the holding cell with Tuare. Elsewhere, Hilma wakes up from sleeping, and finds her manor encased in shrubbery. Behind her stands Mare, who asks if she is the most important person in the manor. Hilma affirms this, trying to affectionately get answers from Mare; but as Mare is relived to having found her, Hilma is frightened due to Entoma in a corner eating the twitching arm of one of her dead servants. Mare shatters her leg and drags her away by the hair, leaving Entoma to empty the manor of valuables. As Entoma snacks on the severed arm, Gagaran arrives behind her asking what she's eating; shocked at the sight, Gagran readies to fight. While Entoma offers a parley, Gagaran cannot do so as an Adventurer. When Gagran shatters the ground, loose debris scuffs Entoma's attire; enraged at the disrespect of something granted to her by the Supreme Beings, Entoma fights seriously. She summons Blade Bug, and nearly kills Gagaran, but Tia arrives to save her. As the Blue Rose duo fight Entoma, they have difficulty with her array of Bug themed magics. Entoma replaces Blade Bug with Whip Millipede and overpowers them, until Evileye arrives. Evileye offends Entoma for her appearance & says she's weaker than Evileye, causing the insectoid Maid to go into a frenzied attack. Evileye frees Gagaran to heal Tia's wounds, as she battles Entoma. When Entoma unleashes a swarm, Evileye seeing her magic similar to that of an Evil Diety, uses Vermin Bane and acidifies Entoma. Entoma's face falls off, and her lip bug dies, causing her original voice to assert; causing Gagaran to taunt her, sending Entoma with her true form into a bloodlust. Gagaran knocks Entoma away, but the clash between her armor & the amid uniform causes her concern. The trio then use an onslaught of their strongest attacks & spells to wear Entoma down. With the maid out of stamina & no more bugs in her arsenal, Tia moves in for the kill. But, Jaldabaoth (Demiurge in a blue mask with gold decoration) appears to save Entoma, and has her flown away by a carrier bug. Evileye, warns her comrades to flee with the utmost haste, but Jaldabaoth attacks and withstands each of Evileye's magics. Using his Hellfire Wall, he hits Tia & Gagaran killing them unintentionally; even offering condolences to Evileye. He used the spell based on the standard of Evileye's power, but is surprised by the difference in their weakness. Enraged, Evileye attacks but is unable to do any point of damage on the demon. Deciding to fight him, Evileye is stopped when Momon arrives inbetween her & Jaldabaoth. Major Events Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Tia * Tina * Gagaran * Evileye * Malmvist * Edström * Peshurian * Davernoch * Hilma Cygnaeus * Ainz Ooal Gown New Characters * Lockmyer Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts Skills/Tier Spells * Vermin Bane * Invisibility * Buck Shot * Blade Bug Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * There are no new locations introduced during this episode. Anime Notes * Demiurge didn't discuss what he would do if he was the one to kidnappe Tuare. * Sebas hear Davernoch using the title Undead King from him and not from Climb and his allies. * Sebas kill Peshurian without blocking his attack. * Hilma didn't try to seduce Mare. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes